Wireless networks enable connectivity between different stations, nodes and the like. The different stations may reside in different locations and operate on designated frequency channels. The number of channel allocations available depends on the total amount of designated spectrum and spectrum availability.
Some networks are allowed to operate in any channel within the designated frequency spectrums as long as the channel or channels are not being used. Channels occupied by the transmission sources already operating within the designated spectrum range are to be detected and classified by transmitted signal type. Further, identification of target signals is required for network setup. The signals other than target signals are referred to as non-cooperative (NC) signals.
Errors in the detection and classification processes result in potential interference with other transmission sources and inefficiencies in target network operations. If a channel is classified incorrectly as having “No signal”, then the station operating in this channel will cause interference with other NC networks or NC transmitters that are not part of the station's network. If the target signal in a channel is misclassified as any other type, the network setup or operations will be compromised.